the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphne Andrews
Mrs. Andrews is the former French teacher at the school. She is very aware of what happened to Joy. She knows everything, including the fact that Joy was erased from the school photo. She also knows about how Mara cheated for Mick. Series Involvement Season 1 She first appears in House of Secrets as the kids English teacher. When Mick comes in late, she isn't very upset. In House of Lies, she discusses Joy with Mr. Sweet and how the kids are trying to find out what happened to her. Mr. Winkler goes to her as soon as Patricia tells him about Joy's disappearance to make Patricia feel better about everything, and get her in touch with Joy. However, he is interrupted by Mick as he is talking to Mrs. Andrews. She seems to be always know if something is wrong, and can almost sense it. She is old, but clever too. She attends rituals in the cellar, just like the one Alfie witnessed. Mrs. Andrews is a member of the Secret Society. When Patricia is kidnapped, Mrs. Andrews is the one that contemplates how to save her. Although a member of the Secret Society she sometimes prefers working on her own, like when she tried to save Patricia from Rufus Zeno. She is often shown to have a soft side, as shown by her reaction to Patricia being by Rufus; she quickly made the decision to get her back at all costs. Compared to all the other adults in the series, she cares more for the students' safety and well-being like when she went to rescue Patricia even after the others refused and when she defended Mara about her paper. She also chose to resign because she felt the students no longer came first priority at the school. When Joy fails to assemble The Cup of Ankh in the Finale she, along with the rest of the Secret Society, is very upset. They then all leave the cellar in despair. She then appears at the dance next to Mr. Eric Sweet. Season 2 She returns as a teacher and has turned her back on the Secret Society and does not want to find the Elixir anymore. When Trudy and Vera have a cake-off, she discovers that Vera bought her cake instead of making it home-made. She is the staff advisor for the school's web news site and is the one who puts Mara on the task of investigating Vera. When Mara is expelled she stands up for her to Mr. Sweet. In House of Sorry/House of Hex, Mrs. Andrews decides to resign and leave the school because she doesn't want Vera calling the shots. She is later replaced by Miss Valentine. Relationships Victor Rodenmaar (2011-present) Though part of Victor's Secret Sociaty she doesn't always do what Victor wants. Unlike Victor she cares more about the students instead of the sociaty. She also planned not to tell Victor when she planned to rescue Patricia and dealing with Rufus Zeno. She later turned her back on Victor saying she doesn't want to be apart of the society anymore. She then became upset that he is on Vera's side. Mr. Eric Sweet (2011-present) In the first season, they were both a part of Victor's secret society. They often came to each other before consulting with Victor because they tend to agree with each other. In the second season, when Ms. Andrews resigned, she kissed Eric on the cheek despite him asking her to stay at the school. Trudy Rehmann (2012-present) In the first season they have never been seen talking to each other. In the second season Trudy comes to Mrs.Andrews to find out how some things about Vera Devenish don't add up. Mara Jaffray (2011-present) In the first season they do not interact much but she knows that Mara cheated for Mick and waits for her to come tell her instead of confronting her. In season 2 she seems to like Mara very much and after appointing her editor for the school website she asks Mara to secretly research Vera and write an article. She seems pleased with all the research Mara has done and is shocked when Mara publishes the article without her consent but she still defends her and believes her story over Vera's. Mrs. Andrews even threatens to quit to save Mara and although she can still stay she decides to leave as she feels that she needs to be at a school where students come first and it is not here. Mara and Joy present her with gifts from Anubis House before she leaves. Gallery Hoa-6.jpg OMG Mrs. Andrews.png anubisvera17.jpg Mrs. Andrews.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-18-19h46m27s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-10h54m24s153.png PIC34.jpg Trivia *Like most teacher, she cares about her students. For example: She didn't want Fabian, Amber and Nina to come along with her, in case they got hurt and she got really angry when she thought Rufus left with Patricia. *She wanted to rescue Patricia at all costs even if it meant losing her life or her job *When she signs her initials she puts " DA BED " which means Daphne Andrews, Bachelor Education Degree. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Members of the Secret Society Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters